


Herald Tossing

by AquaBenten



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBenten/pseuds/AquaBenten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan needs help climbing a tree and picks Iron Bull to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald Tossing

“Boss, you do realize we have bigger fish to fry than to find some kids lost pet,” Bull chided.

“If you lost one of the Chargers you would want them back too,” Lavellan replied evenly, checking under a bush. Bull snorted. 

“The Chargers aren't pets,” he said, the laughter evident in his voice.

“I'm not sure that is entirely true,” Dorian piped up, “And a pet means so much to a young boy. Why, I remember my first pet. His name was Wiggles and he was the most glorious silent stalker.”

“You had a silent stalker? The fuck is wrong with you Vents?” Bull asked sounding horrified.

“He was really quite friendly. I taught him all sorts of tricks,” Dorian said brightly.

“Why cant you ever have normal stories?” complained Varric, “Not that I am one to talk when it comes to stories.”

Lavellan went still and motioned for the group to be quiet. She silently walked forward concentrating on a noise her ears faintly picked up. Iron Bull had to admit watching her watch fascinating. The Qunari stomp everywhere and humans weren't much quieter, but elves, well not Sera, she clonked around like any human, made walking through underbrush look easy. Her head shot up and she scowled. Lavellan led the group to a cluster of trees.

“I think I might know where it is,” Lavellan stated, “But how much do you wanna bet the blighted thing is in one tree that doesnt have low hanging branches?”

“I'll take that bet,” Varric offered, holding up a sovereign. 

“I think I see it in the middle tree. Maker, how did it get up there?” Dorian asked astounded.

“Same way all pets get into trees Sparkles, climbing,” Varric snorted.

“Can nugs even climb trees? Is that a thing?” Lavellan asked with a horrified look on her face. The stupid nug sat in a tree with its lowest hanging branch higher than all of their heads.

“Maybe a bear scared it up. Fuck if I know. How we are going to get it down is the issue,” Bull said. Varric took Bianca off his back and aimed it.   
“Might be able to knock it down if I used a rock,” he suggested.

 

“I'll just go get him,” Lavellan replied and began to circle the tree. Upon coming back to where she started, she looked between Iron Bull and the tree. She had on her thinking face where she bit at the tip of her thumb. She had confided in him it was mostly a tell she created to make people around her feel like they could read her, which then had morphed into a habit. She gently guided Bull into a spot and looked between them again. 

“What? Are you gonna climb on Tiny's back to reach the first branch? I don't think it will work, it will be just out of reach. Let me just knock the poor bastard out and we can go on to the next thing,” said Varric.

“No, Varric. That would be cruel and he might get hurt. Bull is going to throw me and I will climb to him. It will be a piece of cake,” Lavellan said mind made up.

“Im sorry. He's going to what?!” Dorian gasped.

“Throw me. Toss me. Give me the heave ho. I was pretty sure throwing was a concept even you humans have,” she grinned.

“That might just work! But are you sure Boss? I mean thats a long drop down,” Bull said.

“Its fine. You can catch me. I have faith in you,” Lavellan pat him on the back and stripped off her sheaths and anything pointy as to not poke out Iron Bull's other eye on the way down.

“That's a lot of faith in someone without depth perception,” Dorian muttered under his breath.  
When she was ready, Bull gently picked her up and overestimating how much she was going to weigh tossed her a bit too hard.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Bull shouted and the party looked on in horror as Lavellan went sailing past the first two branches.

 

Thankfully Lavellan was able to grab a branch to stop her flight and shimmied her way over until it was thick enough for her to hoist herself up on. She looked down at all of them and gave a salute before she proceeded to quickly climb like she had climbed a million trees before. Which, Bull realized, she probably had.

“Andraste's tits, Tiny! She asked for a toss not to go meet Andraste by sky!” Varric laughed.

“I told you depth perception was going to be important,” Dorian said brightly, “Oh look she made it to the blasted thing. Wait is she talking to it? Can Dalish talk to animals? I heard once that was a thing. Ah she has it, now how is she going to get down?”  
Lavellan had stuffed the creature in her shirt and contended with the squirming as she made her way down to the lowest branch.

“Ok Bull, Im trusting you. Tell me when you are ready to catch me,” Lavellan called out laughing.

Lavellan hung from the lowest branch and when Bull signaled she dropped directly into his arms. They stayed like that for a few beats laughing, then Lavellan pat his horns and he set her down. As they walked back to the child's house at the cross roads, Iron Bull couldn't help but think briefly about how nice it had felt to hold her.

 

Back at Skyhold, he learned his Herald tossing mishap was a story that spread like wild fire. Probably thanks to Varric and his uncontrollable need to gossip. Fuck. He was never going to hear the end of this. But then he grinned and wondered if he could talk Lavellan into letting him help her climb a tree again.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first time posting a story in years. Please tell me how to improve for my next one I'm about to work on.  
> Not sure how to work the spacing. I swear everything was properly indented on my word doc


End file.
